


【knkz】百年后，葛葉收到的一封信

by AkiraLin



Category: ChroNoiR (Nijisanji), Nijisanji
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Post-Death Note
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: 寒来暑往，时过境迁，“希望能再次爱上你”。
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 44





	【knkz】百年后，葛葉收到的一封信

致葛葉：

今天是我们旅游回来的第一天，天知道我哄了你多久你才肯去乖乖睡觉，你累出的黑眼圈比我烤的面包还惨，就这样你还想开电脑直播？嘛，虽然我也想，但我毕竟不年轻了。

已经过了三十二年了呀……我也不知道自己几岁，大概没到苍老的程度，保养也还算过得去，让我不至于像个包养男子高中生的怪大叔，还能陪葛酱再疯几年。不过再往后啊，本石油王就要退休，一边养你，一边养老啦。

我们已走过了许多岁月，但岁月于你不着痕迹。你还是喜欢捏绫鹰的瓶身；戚风蛋糕纸模上的果酱、奶油和碎屑仍是你的最爱；吃咖喱的时候也会猛塞一大口，腮帮鼓得像仓鼠；家里屯的巧克力和薯片总是比计划内的消耗得快……我曾想过，怎么就陪你到现在了呢？早在二十余年前，我就想戳破泡影，在游戏人间的嬉闹中快活地选择离去，然而我的生命线被拉长了，因我爱上了一只无可救药的家里蹲吸血鬼。

这世界赠你以永生，这世界赠我以你。

于是我现在给你写信。若是足够幸运，五十年后，它将送到你的邮箱里；若是不幸，这信随风飘去，也无不可。

东京的午夜依旧喧哗，窗外是明灭的霓虹和川流，你四仰八叉睡得香甜，而我正抓着许久不用的纸笔。还记得吗，这套复式公寓是我来东京以后换的第二套房，为的就是把你接来同住，或者说，为了每天都能见到你。

因为年轻的时候，你说“一生”什么的太狡猾了，所以我决定每天都说，会一直喜欢你，喜欢葛葉的全部，会一生都爱你。第七个7月17日那天，从早到晚，我想起来就说一句，说到你终于烦了的样子，撇着嘴告诉我你已经知道了。啊，那时候的葛葉也好可爱。

但是葛葉是骗不了我的。

草莓牛奶的吸管上有几个咬痕，睡醒时是被我抱着还是变成3点钟，游戏时的情绪高低，我比每个火畜都清楚。那时的你就像是能睡成4点半的样子，于是我就一直说下去，直到外卖打断我的喜欢炮。但是我记得的哦，那天晚上，垃圾桶里的森永连纸杯壁上都有牙印。

所以我还会继续说哦，包括在这信里，以及在我去后。

葛葉，我一直爱你。

人们都说世事无常，八百万神各有所司，可是没有哪位看顾人类和吸血鬼的爱情吧？那也无妨，我甫一降生于世就已被迫成年，被截去的记忆没有留给我任何恩赐，但我有幸遇见你。你是我的搭档、劲敌、挚友，我们嬉笑于虚妄的网络之中，又在现实的帷幕下迈出了所有不该迈出的步子。我当然不会像小女生一样问你后悔吗，因为我知道你亦不会。不仅如此，我知道你会偷偷挑掉外卖里的木耳，知道你趁我出门录音时做过一次方便炒面（那糊味可比我的面包还糟糕），知道你无数次在我脖颈上尖牙的颤抖。我知晓你正如同你知晓我一样，我们比家人更亲密无间，比人世的情侣更热衷于缠绵厮磨，我们早已将彼此展露得毫无保留，但只有一点，我不确定。

葛葉听过那个故事吗？父亲死后，作为父亲打下的游戏记录的那辆幽灵车还在赛道上巡回，早已能破记录的孩子只一遍遍跟在幽灵身后，因为一旦超过就会消失。但是，我是会开过去的类型呢。

或者说，我希望葛葉是。

我拖你出门旅游，便是不想让你待在这一方房间里虚度永生，一如当初只与我联动的你，面前鸟笼的门也一直是敞开的；我也终将推开天国的门，一如你终将推开名为“叶”的门。

我已经带你看了，门后是万千人世，是苹果糖与金鱼、风铃与御守、烟火与繁星，还有本满寺的细雪与樱花、五条桥的红枫与枯蝶、北海道的冰瀑与花灯，我还会告诉你加拿大除了Shroud还有竖琴海豹，伊比利亚除了蒜油料理还有太阳海岸，四川除了熊猫还有八宝酿梨。这封信写完以后，我就有如此计划，而当你收到信时，我已只存于如上记忆之中。

无需太过悲伤，亦无需沉湎于怀念，你本该是张扬跋扈的吸血鬼，而我知你性情浓烈且细腻。拜我的残缺记忆所赐，那于我而言有意义的一生我全都给了你，纵使寒来暑往，时过境迁，我仍鲜活地存于人世，因你而遍历世间。

你的月光里不再有我的影子，但我就是那月光；若你兴起再去一次神奈川，我便在那奇浪里吹着葛葉的红莲之弓矢；当你回想起京都那座枯山水的庭院时，我在白沙与残山之间，与你的记忆一同侘寂。人类的“一生”既短暂又漫长，我生前予你虔诚的陪伴，死后将这缕孤魂也一并用来爱你，好不好？

我是绝对会信守承诺的哦。

被我猜中了，葛葉现在一定想着“才不要”。

若你真是这么想的，那我便能安心了，因为只有当你忘了我时，我的爱才有意义。这不是谁先放弃就输的pocky game，而是一次终末即为开始的合谋。从前我喜欢逗你，讲着连我自己都不知几分真假的玩笑话，即使在结婚后这习惯我也改不了，但是，请务必相信下面这句话：我是你的最初但非最终，虽然我们的爱确实永不终结，但你生当自由，理应去看更多的人间盛景，去体会更多游戏的光怪陆离。我如此希望着。

啊，已经写了这么多了，好累哦。可我明天还得干掉买多了的鲷鱼烧，顺便试试自己做个草莓蛋糕，我保证这次不会炸厨房了！

那么，就到这里啦。

叶

PS：

写完之后，我忍不住亲了亲你，自私地许了个愿。

若是愿望能够实现，

……希望能再次爱上你。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：“你的月光……”句化用自立原道造《献给死去的美人》  
注2：“当你忘了我时……”句化用自波伏娃《越洋情书》


End file.
